Pulling Through
by Senshi-hime
Summary: Pulling Through is the story of Nanao Ise From child in Rukongai to academy student to 18th seat to vice captain to loving wife of Shunsui Kyoraku and Captain Of the 9th division and of course this story will also befeturing her battles rated T


Pulling through

summery: this story is going to be nanao Ise's Life from kid to adult hope you like it told from Nanao's view

aurthors note: I just got through a serious case of writers block and my computer no longer has spell check

dis:I don't own bleach blah blah blah

=-==-==--==--==-===-=-=-=

My name is Nanao Ise,I live in the rukon district 63 along with my caretaker and kidou master Senshi Haruna;

Rukon district 63 is the worst part of well....anywhere,well any how my master Senshi is a former Shinigami and

she say's I am almost strong enough to be a fuku-tachio,Senshi has silky pink hair and beautiful violet eyes.

"Nanao-chan" Senshi called from a cliff over looking the most beautiful site you could ever lay your eye's on.

"yes Senshi-sama" I answered

"can you feel that reiatsu?'' she asked me (did I spell it right)

no that I thought about it I did,it was dark and impure.....a...hollow.

"we have to get out of here Senshi-sama,the Shinigami will come,but we have to get out of here!"I cried out as the reiatsu sped up

"we...have.........no...........time....'' Senshi's voice cracked and then she whispered "...I'm sorry....Nanao....my strength has left me."

I stood frozen as a tear escaped her closed eye lid and ran down her ivory skin.

"theres no chance Nanao it 's already here......get behind me now I won't let it hurt you."Senshi said I ran

behind her and when I looked up I saw a ugle skeleton looking mask with seemingly glowing

red eyes,black vines were woven in the mask and it had a strikingly big body.

a vine came out of the mask and impaled Senshi straight through the heart

making blood splatter everywhere including on legs moved on there own

and I began running to Senshi's lifeless body

"SENSHI!"I screamed tears falling fast down my cheeks...

I heard a roar and looking up I saw the veary same vine heading

for me when 8 white and black blurs sped past me and killed the

hallow.I hugged Senshi's body close to me,not really caring

that her blood was soaking my white kimono completely

I let out a involuntary sob escape,catching the attention

of all 8 peope....one of them stepped forward

and I cringed and hugged Senshi even closer

"we won't hurt you. I am Retsu Unohanna I'm a shinigami these 7 are also captains."

the person said

"Shinigami? my master Senshi was a shinigami."I said crying even harder as I think about

it.

"Is that Senshi."she ask referring to Senshi's souless body in my arms

not trusting myself to speak I Captain's eye's soften

"can I take a look at her?"she asked me and I nodded laying her

body down gently...I got up not caring that I was a bloody mess

"I'm sorry but your master is .....dead"Unohana said sadly

"I know...you know you captains don't have to stick around and care...

...for someone as worthless as me i'm sure you have better things to do than care for a 7 year old orphan."I stated sadly

(in my story people grow up and they also never die unless killed)

I got up and picked Senshi's body up not caring that it looked odd.

and I began walking away.

It's been almost three months and I can't take it anymore...I feel worthless,I' m going to go to the shinigami academy

and become a shinigami,I know only teenagers are allowed but if I am lucky i'll get in.

(Yamma-j determines wether people of certain ages- first time it's not an adult asking to join- can join)

===-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=

I'm now standing infront of 1rst Division Captain Yamamoto asking to be in the academy

"please...sir I wish to become a shinigami....I can already read,and do kidou i just don't know how to weild a Zampakto

I know this is probably wasting your time but I can't just watch innocent people die while being defensless

I know you think I'll get scared when I see someone close to me die or just see someone dying

but I won't I have seen death by people vs people and hallows against people and the person

closest to me dying by the hand..er vines of a I'm not afraid of dying or getting let me

become a shinigami ?"I asked finishing my speech

he thought for a moment

"yes you may join the academy."he said "I will supply everything for you..only if you promise to keep your

grades up."

"I will sir thank you"I said quickly,with relief I sighed

"here is your uniform,sword,books,and schedule and room keys." he began

"you start tommorow..seeing as it's the middle of the school year i will have contacted the teachers

to warn them of your arrival... oh and you must know that shinigami's only ever go to school fo a year."

Yamamoto said and shued me from the office

==-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-


End file.
